


Ghosts

by Winklepicker



Series: Thomerson Tumbles [3]
Category: Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Paterson (2016), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Kinda, Paterson (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Relationships: Thomas McGregor/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Thomerson Tumbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Ghosts

The children’s home was full of ghosts. 

Thomas Mcgregor sat on the edge of his hard metal cot, little legs dangling in their socks and his arms wound tight around a balding donated Harrods bear. The funny social worker with the bad breath had given it to him to stop him crying. It had almost worked. 

The little boy sniffled into the top of the bear’s head as he kept his eyes glued to the bad man up in the corner of the room. 

Thomas did not like the bad man. 

The bad man never came close, he just curled like smoke up there near the ceiling and watched. Thomas knew he was bad the same way he knew the lady in the canteen who walked through the wall was good. 

He knew because when the bad man came and watched him like this, the good lady would soon come too and stand by the foot of Thomas’s cot. 

Thomas also knew that when the good lady came to him, the bad man would leave soon after. Then the good lady would walk about the room, she would stay until little Thomas nodded off to sleep.

Now Thomas was all grown and there were no ghosts in his house. Not even his twit of an uncle. If anyone were to turn into a vengeful ghost upon their demise it would have been old Mr Mcgregor. 

But there were no ghosts. Only him and his man, some pesky rabbits on occasion, and Bea for a Sunday lunch.


End file.
